A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 57
by ashleyyiss2cutee
Summary: a love story between joe jonas and miley cyrus


Last time on A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 56

Joe: *looks at her and kisses her softly, then pulls away* Miley, what do you

wanna name her?

Miley: After my mom, Leticia, Tish for short. *smiles*

Joe: *smiles, kisses her cheek, and then looks at the baby* Welcome to your

new family, baby Tish.

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 57

THREE DAYS LATER...

Miley: *walks in the loft, tired and still sore, lays down on the couch*

Joe: *walks in and brings baby Tish to their room and into her crib and walks back and lays down next to Miley on the couch, bringing her close to him and somewhat on top of him, so they can both fit on the couch, rubs her back slowly and strokes her hair, kisses her head* Tired babe?

Miley: *cuddles more into him and brings her head to his chest and feels her eyes slowly closing by themselves* You have no idea. *wraps one arm around his stomach and the another underneath her head, on his chest*

Joe: *smiles and continues to rub her back, letting her sleep, she's had a rough couple of days*

Miley: *smiles, likes him rubbing her back and stroking her hair, it relaxes her and lets her fall asleep faster, just about to fall asleep when Tish starts crying* Ughh, lemme see what's wrong this time. *goes to get up, but Joe pulls her down* Baby, c'mon, lemme go so I can go see why she's crying.

Joe: *kisses her, and then picks her up, wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and places his hands on her butt so she doesn't fall* No, we'll go see what's wrong together. *kisses her softly, then walks to their new shared bedroom together as well with their new baby, sets Miley down and walks over to the crib and picks up Tish* What's wrong babygirl?

Tish: *stops crying, smiles and cuddles into her father's chest*

Miley: *smiles and walks behind Joe and wraps her arms around his waist* She just wanted her daddy to carry her and hold her tight in his arms. *giggles and kisses his back*

Joe: *smiles as he looks at her* You know, she has your smile and same oceanic beautiful colored eyes.

Miley: *blushes a deep red* Well she has your black messy hair. *she ruffles his hair*

Joe: *chuckles* And she also blushes the exact same why you do.

Miley: *blushes even more* Joe, stop it. *buries her head into his back*

Joe: *chuckles* Why babe, you're cute when you blush.

Miley: To you not to me. *yawns, pulls away and lies down on the bed*

Joe: *starts rocking Tish back and forth until she falls asleep and sets her down in her crib* I don't know why you just admit and say- *turns around to find Miley already sleeping and smiles, walks over and sits next to her and strokes her cheek, kisses her lips softly, gets up, walks over to the door, turns around and looks at Miley then at Tish, and back at Miley* My girls, both beautiful and both mine. *smiles, walks out and closes the door behind him*

Zac: *walks in* Hey man. *nods at him*

Joe: *nods back* Hey man, wassup?

Zac: Nothing, just got back from this interview at this college I'm gonna attend with Kevin.

Joe: ...And what happened at the interview?

Zac: *looks down and sighs* Well....*looks up and smiles* I got in!

Joe: That's great man, what college?

Zac: USC! And Imma play college football.

Joe: *high fives him* Alright man.

Zac: Thanks. So, where's Miley and Tish?

Joe: In her room, sleeping.

Zac: You mean, you guys' new room.

Joe: *smiles* Yeah, I need to get used to that. Thanks again for letting me move in with you guys.

Zac: Anytime.

Joe: Well, Imma go get the rest of my stuff for my house and bring it over here, if Miley askes her me, tell her that.

Zac: Alright, bye.

Joe: Bye. *leaves and closes the door behind him, gets to his old house at like 6:00 (btw, it was 5:15 when he arrived at the loft with Miley and the baby) gets out of the car and walks into the house, sees Nick about to leave* Hey Nick, where you going?

Nick: *smiles* To see my girl.

Joe: *confused*

Nick: Selena, Joe, I'm talking about Selena.

Joe: Ohhh. They let her out already, so soon?

Nick: *smiles to himself* I was able to pull a few strings.

Joe: Nick...

Nick: Nothing serious bro, just got for them to let her out a little early. But she still has to serve her time, like community service, she's on probation, all that stuff.

Joe: *smiles* You really care about her Nick.

Nick: *smiles* Yeah, and I'm willing to put everything in the past and start new.

Joe: Good job man, I'm proud of you.

Nick: *smiles* Thanks man, but I gotta get going. See you later. *leaves*

Joe: *smiles and shakes his head and goes upstairs to his room to get his things*

AROUND 11:45 PM...

Joe: *finishes packing everything and yawns* Done, finally.

Kevin: *walks in* Dude, you're still here, I thought you left like ages ago.

Joe: Yeah man, I wanted to get everything done tonight and clean up afterwards and all that. *yawns*

Kevin: Joe, why don't you stay here the night, you're tired and I'm sure Miley wouldn't mind, just call her.

Joe: *yawns again and gets up* Okay. *calls her phone*

Miley: *yawns and picks up, sleepy* ...Hello?

Joe: *smiles at the sound of her voice* Honey, it's pretty late and I thought I spend the night here at Kevin's, is that alright?

Miley: *smiles a little and leans up on her side* Yeah, of course. Just come home early tomorrow, I want you to be there when I wake up.

Joe: *smiles* I wouldn't want to miss that for the world. Bye hun, I love you.

Miley: *smiles* I love you too. *kisses the phone and hangs up*

Joe: *smiles and turns to Kevin* I guess I'm staying the night.

Kevin: *chuckles* Alright, goodnight Joe.

Joe: *chuckles* Goodnight. *walks over to the bed and lays down, slowly falling asleep*

NEXT DAY AT 8:45 AM...

Joe: *slowly walks into the loft, trying not to make a sound, when he sees Miley in the kitchen, her hair in a messy, high bun, in baggy sweat pants, and a loose fitting sweater, falling off one of her shoulders, walks over to her and kisses her neck* Couldn't wait for me to wake up I see. *laughs*

Miley: *smiles as she feels his lips against her neck and the sound of his voice, turns around, trying to cover up the sleepy look on her face*

Joe: *smile fades and touches her cheek* Babe, you didn't get any sleep last night?

Miley: *sighs and shakes her head* Leticia was crying all night, she was either hungry or needed her diaper to be changed or just wanted to be carried. *hears her crying again* And now she wants her formula. *turns around and walks over to the microwave and puts in the bottle, her pants dragging across the floor*

Joe: *sighs, feels bad for not being able to help her* Honey, I'm soo sorry I couldn't help you last night.

Miley: *takes the bottle out of the microwave, dabs some on the formula onto her hand, checks if it warm enough, and turns around* Baby, it wasn't your fault that Tish was crying, she's a newborn baby. *giggles* It's her job, and it's my job as a new teenage mom to help her and be there for her.

Joe: *walks closer to her and places his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him* And it's my job, not only as a new teenage father, but also as a fiancé, to help out both his baby and the woman whom he loves. *places his forehead on hers*

Miley: *smiles and pecks his lips* It's alright, really.

Joe: *smiles, and gives in* Fine, but next time it won't happen, I prom- I mean swear.

Miley: *smiles* Thank you. I love how you don't say *squints her eyes* that word.

Joe: *chuckles and pulls her in more* And I love you. *smiles and kisses her*


End file.
